1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to saddle riding type vehicles. More specifically, to a saddle riding type vehicle having a vehicular helmet holder.
2. Description of Background Art
Saddle riding type vehicle riders wear a helmet when riding the vehicle. When getting off the vehicle, the riders often store the helmet in the vehicle or fix and hold the helmet onto the vehicle. A known helmet holding structure includes a locking device operable with a key. Since such locking devices have a complicated mechanism and are expensive, a technique incorporating a simple latching hook has been developed, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-40336. The structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-40336 includes a helmet latching hook disposed on a rear portion vehicle body frame above which an openable riding seat is placed. The structure further includes a cushion member disposed at a seat bottom on the lower surface of the riding seat, so that the cushion member abuts on an apex of the helmet latching hook when the riding seat is in a closed position.
The arrangement in which the cushion member at the seat bottom abuts on the vertex of the helmet latching hook prevents a helmet hooked onto the helmet latching hook from being removed, thus enhancing an anti-theft function.
The helmet holder disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-40336, having a relatively simple structure for hooking the helmet onto the hook, is advantageous in terms of manufacturing cost. The helmet latching hook on the vehicle body frame is, however, disposed on a vehicle body lateral side and is thus easy to spot and within easy reach. It is easy to tamper with the helmet hooked onto the helmet latching hook.